Candy Pop
Candy Pop is a creepypasta character that appears in the stories "The Purple Balloon" and "The Darkest Truth". History The original Candy Pop was a genyr (Genyrs) were a special type of fairy that specialized in sealing away demonic entities including their mortal enemy, the demon king Night Terrors, who at this time was slowly killing them off one by one). Candy Pop was the genyr of color, spirit, fun and amusement and was one of the most skilled genyrs, being extraordinarily skilled in magic. He was considered a zany jester figure by his fellow genyrs due to his title of genyr of amusement. Candy Pop managed to push back Night Terrors and trap him inside a black mirror for many decades. Candy Pop was never to gaze at the black mirror as the demon king could easily morph into one of his loved ones. But eventually Pop gazed into the mirror and fell right into the demon king's trap. Thinking it was his lover, Pop leaned in for a closer look only for Night Terrors to grab him by the hair and tear his heart and soul from his body and into his (Night Terrors'). It should be known that Night Terrors was a cluster demon, meaning he could absorb the souls of living beings (be they humans, demons or other entities) into himself. However Night Terrors failed to make Candy Pop part of his cluster of souls as Candy Pop fused directly with Night's own spirit in a feeble attempt to stop him. Candy Pop and Night Terrors are now one being with the objective of taking the souls of others to add more powers and abilities to himself and thus become more powerful. Strengths and abilities -Ghosting/Ghost walking -Soul corruption/consumption -Nightmare manipulation -Corruption inducement -Shape-shifting -Demonic magic -Soul absorption -Psychosomatic illusion -Levitation -Invisibility Weaknesses -Holy items -Spiritually strong individuals (The gifted by god) -Angels -Holy water -The Bible Miscellaneous Information *His main weapons are his jester hammer and purple balloons he uses to trap his victims and steal their souls. *He is the last genyr as, after fusing with Night Terrors, he killed the rest. *In terms of personality he is very playful and zany but very dark and wicked at the same time. He laughs at the suffering of others and loves mocking and taunting his victims. *Candy Pop and Night Terror's powers were both altered because of their fusion, Candy Pop can't manifest anymore like he could when he was Night Terrors. Pop can't be in the human world physically for very long and is for the most part trapped in a realm called "the Abyss". To get around these restrictions he creates minions to help him carry out the jobs and go to places he can't reach. He does this by making a contract with a woman, impregnating her and then killing her after she gives birth to the child. He doesn't take the children away, he needs his minions to have human intellect for his own benefit. The reason he kills the mothers is because they did a pact with him that in exchange of them having his kid they would hand over their soul to him. So that is another easy way for him to require souls and more images even though they aren't specifically strong at all. Its just food to sustain himself and his abilities. His minions are called "hybrids". Who created them? GrimaceJester. References *https://grimacejester.deviantart.com/journal/Candy-Pop-talk-614492663#comments *https://grimacejester.deviantart.com/art/Creepypasta-Candy-Pop-s-official-Bio-697834363 *http://creepypastatoo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Purple_Balloon *https://promptus.deviantart.com/journal/Candy-Pop-Origins-Creepypasta-The-Darkest-Truth-577894168 Category:Characters